Definition of Terms
The following is a list of Definitions to Common Game Terms, Player Slang and In Chat Abbreviations. __TOC__ - A - *Area of Effect ( AoE ) - A specified area in which any Unit or Building within or passing through will be equally exposed either to Damage, a Status Effect or both for a specified duration of time. *Arc Fire - See Indirect Fire. - B - *Bait Unit - A Unit placed in the Range of a Defensive Unit or Turret to draw its fire allowing for other attacking Units to get in close without taking damage. *Building Zone - A restricted area of the Player's Base in which the construction and placement of all Buildings are confined within, including Barricades and Defense Platforms. ( Excludes Trophies ) *Burst Damage - ... *Busted - - ( Status Effect ) - A Status Effect that prevents affected Buildings from spawning Last Stand Defenders upon its destruction. Affected buildings display NO icon in game. This effect is represented by the ( ) icon ONLY on the this wiki. - C - *Calculated Map Speed - A Calculated Stat representation of Map Speed that has been derived by physical measurement but has not been officially stated In-Game. Measured in Hex per Second ( hps ). *Coiner - A Player who spends a large amount of money on Gold Coins in order to speed up Unit Repairs usually for the purpose of spamming a Enemy Base during an attack. *Concussion ( Stun ) Weapon - - ( Status Effect ) - A weapon that creates a concussive wave causing targets to be temporarily immobilized and unable to fire. This condition is signified by the Icon above the affected unit. *Construction Limit - A restriction to the number of a specified Building that may be placed within the Player's Base due to its own limitations or to other external requirements. - D - *Damage Filter - - Filters which adjust the amount of the Statistical Damage a Unit inflicts upon the four Unit Classes. *Damage Per Second ( DPS ) - The Accumulative Damage produced by a weapon over a time period of one second. *Direct Fire - Shots that follow a straight Line of Sight path to the target. *Drop - A synchronized spawning of a large number of Deposits or Special Rogue Bases in a World Map Sector. - F - *Flak Effect - The Aerial equivalent of Splash Damage. Upon hitting a target an explosion is produced which will damage anything in close proximity to the point of impact. *Flame Damage - ( Damage Type ) - Special instant damage dealt to targets without without setting it on fire. This is in contrast with the Napalm Status Effect which does catch the target on fire and causes continuing damage over time. *Footprint - The area of the Player's Base covered by the placement of a structure including: Buildings, Barricades and Defense Platforms. Measured in Footprint Squares ( fps ). *Footprint Square ( FPS ) - Unit of measurement used to convey the space covered by a structure within a Player's Base. Defined as a square equal to the area of 1 Barricade or Land Mine ( ). - G - *Gold - - A In-Game currency the is purchased with real world Money. It is use primarily to speed up certain processes such as the Repairing and Upgrading of Units and Buildings. - H - *Health - ( Stat Type ) - The numeric representation of how much Damage can be done to something before it is destroyed. *Hex Per Second ( hps ) - ( ) - A unit of measurement used to express Calculated Map Speed. Defined as the number of Hex's traveled in one Second. *Hex Per Second ( hps ) - ( ) - A unit of measurement used to express Calculated Map Speed. Defined as the number of Hex's traveled in one Second. - I - *Indirect Fire - Firing a projectile in an Arc trajectory without relying on a direct line of sight between the gun and its target. *Invulnerability Shield ( ) - - A limited duration energy bubble that covers and protects a Unit from sustaining damage or being exposed to Status Effects. - K - *Kiting - ... - L - *Last Stand Defenders ( LSD - - Enemy Infantry units which are ejected from most Buildings upon its destruction to aggressively continue the defense of the base being attacked. *Limited Tech - - Schematic Components which are unlocked in small numbers ( Packs ) thus restricting the amount of Units that may be customized to one per one unlocked tech component. *Line of Sight - A direct physical path from weapon to target unobstructed by Barricades. Also see Direct Fire. - M - *Map Speed - A statistical representation of how fast a Unit travels on the World Map. This number is independent of the Unit stat: Speed. *Meat Shield - A Unit or Units, usually with high Health or in large numbers, that is placed in front a of a more vulnerable, less armored Unit or Units when attacking in order to draw the defensive fire. *Missile Volley - See Volley Fire. - P - *Player vs Environment ( PvE ) - An conflict within a game between a live players and computer controlled opponents. *Player vs Player ( PvP ) - An interactive conflict within a game between two or more human participants. *Payload Drop Range - A player specified distance in which a Aircraft will deliver its payload. *Production Limit - A restriction to or confinement of a the number of a specified Unit that may be produced or utilized within set of defined parameters. - R - *Rate of Fire ( RoF ) - The frequency at which a weapon fires or launch its projectiles. Usually measured in Rounds Per Minute. - S - *Scrapping - - The act of destroying and removing a previously built or trained Unit to make room in the various Capacity Limits. *Sector - A isolated portion of the World Map consisting of a 500 x 500 hex map in which a Player may engage in PvP and PvE activities. *Shock Weapon - - ( Status Effect ) - An weapon which creates a energy bolt that causes targets to be temporarily immobilized and unable to fire. This condition is signified by the ( ) icon above the affected unit or building. *Siege Damage - ( Damage Type ) - Special increased Damage dealt specific to Buildings. *Splash Damage - ( Damage Type ) - Reduced Damage done to Buildings or Units that are in close proximity to but not at the central impact point of an attack. *Spoils of War - .... *Standard Units - A a defined group of Units immediately available for Unlocking upon construction of the Tech Center and Academy. Various Unlocking Requirements may still apply. *Status Effects - - A Defined set of temporary modification to the condition of affected Buildings & Units that negatively impact their performance in various ways over a period of time. *Stealth - A condition making a Unit completely invisible all enemy defenses. While in Stealth mode a Unit may not be targeted or damaged, however the Unit must drop out of Stealth to use its weapons making in once again vulnerable to enemy fire. *Strafe - An attack on ground targets from low-flying aircraft using automatic firing weapons or bombs as it passes directly over the targets. *Sustain Damage - ... - U - *Unit Class - The Identifier showing which of the 3 Top Level Categories a Units belongs to : Aircraft, Infantry or Vehicle. *Utility Component - A Schematic Component that may be used to fill any available Utility Slot of a Schematic. *Utility Slot - A Schematic Slot that may be filled from a shared pool of Utility Components. - V - *Volley Fire - Is the practice of having a group of weapons all fire simultaneously at the enemy forces at once, usually to make up for inaccuracy, slow rate of fire, and limited range, and to create a maximum effect. - W - *World Map - - The ..... Abbreviations - Unit *HF - Hellfire - ( eHF - Elite Hellfire ) *HF - Hellfire - ( eHF - Elite Hellfire ) *WH - Warhawk - ( eWH - Elite Warhawk ) Category:A to Z